Pojok Kedai Kopi
by Schlaf
Summary: Orang yang duduk di pojok kedai kopi tersebut selalu menarik perhatian seorang Megurine Luka. –Negitoro/LukaMiku. DLDR. Mind to RnR?


**Vocaloid** belongs to **Yamaha**

* * *

Megurine Luka melirik jam tangannya. Dia terlambat. Dia belum sampai ke stasiun dan kereta sudah berangkat. Menghela napas, perempun berumur dua puluh tahunan tersebut memilih memasuki kedai kopi kecil di stasiun.

Kedai Loid, namanya. Sebuah kedai kopi kecil di stasiun yang tidak begitu terkenal, namun berkualitas. Banyak penumpang kereta yang sudah sering naik-turun stasiun tersebut sudah menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat nongkrong langganan, apalagi di sana ada _free wi-fi_.

Tak terkecuali Luka.

Awalnya Luka tak terlalu menggubris kedai tersebut, mengingat dulu jadwalnya padat sebagai seorang karyawati yang sangat sibuk. Ia hanya sesekali berhenti di sana untuk membeli kopi susu untuk dibawa ke kantor, hingga–

 _Ting ting_

–seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

Dering bel terdengar saat Luka buru-buru memasuki Kedai Loid dan menuju ke konter. Gadis itu melirik ke pojok ruangan.

 _Orang yang menarik perhatiannya ada di sana._

Di pojok ruangan, duduk seorang gadis yang tampak sedikit lebih muda dari Luka, menyesap sebuah _cappuccino_ dengan tenang. Berambut hijau toska sangat panjang yang diikat _pigtails_ , bermanik sewarna _turquoise_ yang besar dengan bulu mata lentik. Kulitnya putih pucat dan halus tanpa cacat, dengan pipi yang agak tembem dan bibir _peach_ tebal.

Cantik, terkesan imut dan kekanak-kanakkan–Luka suka itu. Sangat berbeda dengan Luka yang cantik dan berkesan dewasa, juga menawan. Ia adalah apa yang tak bisa Luka raih– _imut_.

"Umm… halo? Lukaaaa?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Luka. Gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan Meiko–penjaga kasir yang berkenalan dengan Luka beberapa waktu lalu–menatapnya aneh sambil memegang sebuah nampan berisi kopi susu dan _waffle_.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Meiko ramah, bersikap profesional. Wanita beranak satu itu bisa bertanya pada Luka nanti di telepon saat _shift_ nya telah selesai.

"Nggak, itu saja," ucap Luka, mengeluarkan uang pas dari dompetnya dan berjalan kursi terdekat. Tidak terdekat juga, sih, karena berada di pojok ruangan–oh, di sebelah gadis yang membuatnya tertarik! Katakan hore untuk Luka. Mungkin sarapan di Kedai Loid yang sedang ramai dan ketinggalan kereta tidak begitu buruk.

Luka buru-buru berjalan dengan langkah mantap ke kursi di sebelah gadis itu. Hak sepatunya bersuara ' _tak tok tak tok_ ' cukup keras ketika melangkah, membuat gadis yang menarik perhatiannya itu melirik ke arahnya sebentar.

Dalam hati, Luka menjerit bahagia. Meski Cuma dilirik, ini rasanya seperti dinotis _senpai_.

Dengan tenang, gadis itu menempatkan nampan oranye di meja dan duduk di kursi. Dia menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menjilat bibirnya penuh kepuasan–sedikit bersyukur belum memakai lipstick–melihat sarapannya yang siap disantap itu. Apa yang lebih enak dari sebuah _waffle_ yang terdapat es krim vanilla di atasnya beseta _topping_ keju parut dan madu untuk sarapan? Luka bersyukur kedai ini juga menjual _dessert_ sederhana seperti ini.

Luka melirik ke sebelahnya, tempat SI Gadis Bersurai Toska duduk. Gadis Toska itu menikmati _cappuccino_ hangatnya dengan tenang, bersama sebuah _sandwich_ keju jumbo. Luka mulai berpikir bahwa gadis ini memiliki nafsu makan tinggi dan maniak daun bawang–terlihat dari banyaknya irisan daun bawang yang menyempil keluar dari salah satu _sandwich_. Aneh, sejak kapan kedai ini memaukkan daun bawang ke _sandwich_? Atau memang para pegawai sini sudah kenal dengan SI Gadis sampai memberinya daun bawang sebanyak itu dalam makanannya? Ah, Luka tidak mengerti.

Merasa diperhatikan SI Gadis Toska melirik balik ke arah Luka, membuat Luka dengan sigap mengalihkan pandangan keluar kaca jendela yang menghadap hiruk-pikuk stasiun. Gadis Toska itu seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak jadi. Dia melirik ke kaca jendela besar, lalu kembali melirik Luka.

"Apa yang menarik?"

Kedua alis Luka terangkat, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Si pemilik mahkota gulali tersebut memandang berkeliling, namun kedai sudah mulai sepi dan tak ada yang duduk di dekat mereka. Luka menunjuk dirinya. "Eh.. umm… Kamu bertanya padaku?" tanya Luka ragu. Si Gadis Toska mengangguk.

"Iya, aku bertanya padamu. Dari tadi kamu memandang keluar kaca. Ada apa sih? Ada sesuatu yang menarik?" cerocosnya. Ini pertama kalinya Luka mendengar suara Si Gadis Toska. "Eh, iya. Namaku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja Miku. Kamu?" tanyanya lagi, menyodorkan tangan.

"Aku.. a-aku Megurine Luka. Panggil saja nama kecilku. Salam kenal," Luka berkata, menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya malu-malu. Pipi Luka merona tipis. _Halus sekali tangannya!_

"Aku sering lihat kamu kemari," Miku lanjut menukas "Kayaknya kamu suka, deh, lihat ke pojok sini. Ada apa? Jangan-jangan ada hantunya, ya? Hiiiih,"

"Bu-bukan kok!" Luka menanggapi dengan panic, takut rahasia kecilnya ketahuan. "Aku suka _view_ di sini, makanya aku suka lirik-lirik, begitu." _Bohong._ Padahal Luka selalu memperhatikan Miku yang duduk di pojokan.

"Wah, kok sama, sih? Aku juga, lho! Pencahayaan di sini bagus, ya–oh, sebentar," Miku berkata dengan semangat dan merogoh-rogoh tas selempangnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera SLR dari tasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Luka dengan bangga. "Kau tahu, aku suka fotografi, lho! Tempat ini bagus untuk dipotret, tapi aku nggak punya model. Kalau bisa, aku mau minta izin _owner_ tempat ini untuk dipromosikan di internet dan kampusku. Bagus, 'kan, kalau bisa buka cabang? Lagian di sini interiornya nyaman dan menarik, 'kan? Pasti bakal ramai, deh! Makanya–ah, maaf. Aku terlalu banyak ngomong, ya?"

Luka menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Nggak, nggak sama sekali kok. Aku suka mendengarnya," Luka menanggapi dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba menular pada dirinya. Sebagai seorang yang pendiam dan pasif, Luka sangat senang bisa mengobrol dengan tukang ngoceh seperti Miku. Baginya, menjadi pendengar itu menyenangkan. Sayang, di kantor, Luka dipandang sebagai karyawati serius dan judes sehingga tak ada yang mengajaknya ngobrol. Hiks, jadi _social awkward_ itu susah, ya?

"Oh ya?" Miku bertanya balik penuh hesitansi, namun sebuah lampu imajiner entah-berapa-watt langsung muncul di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah berseri-seri. Miku segera menggenggam tangan Luka dengan penuh semangat, "Kamu saja yang jadi modelnya, gimana? Mau ya? Ya? Yaaaa? Plis~~"

"HEEEE?!" Luka memekik kaget, menarik atensi seluruh kedai. Beberapa pengunjung melirik keduanya aneh. Mata Luka terbelalak. Kini wajahnya sukses menyaingi tomat di pasaran. "Nggak nggak nggak! Aku–aku nggak pernah jadi model! Aku maluuu!" seru Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sekuat tenaga. Miku mencibir.

"Ayolaaaahh~ Masa' wajah cantik begitu mau dibuat sia-sia, sih? Masa' nggak ada apa, gitu, agensi yang menawarimu jadi model?" Miku merengek, semakin menjadi-jadi.

Luka melirik tasnya. Di sana terdapat banyak kartu nama dari para pencari bakat di agensi-agensi model. "A… ada sih… tapi kutolak semua, tahu!" Luka berseru, membuat Miku makin cemberut.

"Akh, ya sudahlah," Miku bergumam pelan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Mau tukeran nomor, nggak? Biar bisa SMS-an. Ah, e-mail juga boleh."

"Boleh," Luka mengeluarkan ponsel dari rok pensilnya. "Ini e-mail dan nomorku."

Setelah keduanya bertukar nomor dan alamat e-mail, Miku segera membereskan barangnya yang berada di atas meja dan tersenyum manis kepada Luka. Dia menepuk bahu Luka dan berkata jahil:

"Nanti malam _calling-calling_ , ya. Aku balik dulu, mau kuliah, nih. Dadah, Say. Sini cipika-cipiki dulu,"

Setelah selesai cium pipi kiri-kanan, Miku berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangan pada Luka (yang sudah merasa kayak ibu-ibu akibat yang baru saja dilakukan mereka). Sebelum pintu tertutup, Miku iseng mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Luka dan meniupkan _blow kiss_ pada Si Gadis Gulali.

Wajah Luka kini menyaingi cabai rawit yang ditanam di kebun belakang rumah tetangganya.

Mungkin ketinggalan kereta sekali lagi tidak apa-apa–jika saja ancaman PHK tidak begitu besar.

* * *

 **[end]**

 **mind to review?**


End file.
